Vehicles are often equipped with a mounted phone cradle affixed to the dashboard. Such cradles are typically configured to hold a mounted mobile communications device in a generally upright manner facing the driver. When a mobile communications device is placed in such a stand, a driver may access it with relative convenience for a number of purposes including, for example, “hands free” phone usage, navigation, mp3 playing, etc.
For these purposes, it is generally more convenient for the driver if the screen backlight is constantly “on”, such that the device may be operated with a minimum of delay without distracting the driver from the road any more than absolutely necessary. For the same reasons, it is also generally more convenient if the device is in an unlocked state when so mounted.
Unfortunately, as keeping the backlight on constantly consumes battery power, wastes energy and consequently shortens the battery life, most mobile communications devices are configured with a “sleep mode” that turns off the backlight when the device is not in active use. Keeping the device constantly unlocked is also problematic; it can result in undesired activation caused by touching the screen or unintentionally pressing buttons. For example, when a device is placed in a pocket, unintentional dialing and/or any other undesired operations performed unwittingly may result in unwanted expenses and/or privacy issues.
Mobile device users often charge their device's batteries while driving. There are a number of mechanisms available for using current from a vehicle's alternator to charge the battery of a mobile communications device while it is held by a phone cradle. For example, some phone cradles are configured to provide a connection between the alternator and the device held by the cradle. Alternatively, a device may be held by the phone cradle and its battery may be charged via a plug connection to an electric source such as, for example, the cigarette lighter.